Bleach Exile's Revenge
by ChasingDarkPanda
Summary: Six exile's of all types have gathered and are ready to take vengeance on the Soul Society.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first story so I'd like some feedback on what you think. I'd like positive reviews, no flame. Also tell me if I need to make the chapters longer.

* * *

Chapter 1

The sands twisted and turned forever into the endless desert of the Soul Society. Ryuukei, leader of the Exiles, stood on the dune with a fierce determined look in his eyes. Behind him, five other banished warriors waited for his orders. These five beings were, Inase Otaku, Naomi Tazuma, Jasmine Rippuku, Hayai Suihou, and Hissori Tejina. Naomi approached him, she was a Quincy and second in command of the Exiles. "What do we do now sir?" she asked, "The Soul Society is not far from here." "We're not going to the Soul Society, at least not yet anyway," Ryuukei said, "I need to find something out first." Ryuukei pull out an ancient looking compass, studied the direction for a moment, "We go south," he said. "And what exactly do we need to find out?" said Jasmine in a fuming way, she was a Bount and lead hothead of the group. "All we need to do is barge in the Soul Society and kick some ass!" she said. "And how do plan to do that while the Seireitei is still protected by the energy shield?" Ryuukei said sarcastically, "you need to learn to control your temper Jasmine." She became silent once again. "Now let's be on our way, shall we?" Ryuukei said. The sun was high and there was a lot to be done.

Ryuukei was a Soul Reaper that had been banished from the Soul Society. He had short black hair that stuck straight up in spikes. He was young, with a look of a child that was fading out and giving him a more distinct look. He and the rest of the Exiles wore desert coats, concealing there other clothes. Ryuukei was banished because of a reason he wished nobody to know of.

The Exiles walked farther and farther into the desert until they came to what they had been looking for. In front of them, a giant blackish bluish wall stood. The height was immeasurable, and it went on forever on both sides. "What is it?" Inase asked. He was a banished Soul Reaper like Ryuukei, only he had the brains of a super computer. But for all the knowledge Inase had, he was dumb founded at the sight of the structure before him. "Never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth, Inase," said Hayai. Hayai was also a banished Soul Reaper, he was a pretty boy but with an evil heart. "So what are we doing here 'o gracious leader?" he said sarcastically. "You'll find out soon enough," Ryuukei said. He walked up to the wall and studied it, Inase close behind. "It's not made of reishi, then what is it?" Inase said with utter fascination. "This, my friends, is a barrier," Ryuukei said, "A barrier leading to the world of the Hollows, Hueco Mundo. A shock was sent through the whole group. "Hueco Mundo! How can that be!" exclaimed Jasmine. "Let me explain," Ryuukei said.

"Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society were once one world, like a positive and negative side of a battery. The Soul Society was the positive, and Hueco Mundo was the negative. Hollows would be born in Hueco Mundo then make their way into the Soul Society and wreak havoc. So the captains of the thirteen court guard squads at that time made a decision, to block off the border between lands. But this task killed all thirteen captains to accomplish. And as the decades went by, souls and Soul Reapers alike forgot about the Wall. Eventually Hollows figured out a means of transporting to different places, but the Wall still keeps some of the most powerful hollows out."

"So you're telling us that Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society are on one world?" Jasmine asked. "Exactly," Ryuukei replied, "and if the legend is true then only one person can break down that wall." "Who's that?" Naomi asked. "Me," said Ryuukei. He then walked up to the wall, drew his zanpaktou and slashed at the wall leaving a large gash in it. The wall then started to recover from the gash by closing up, but before it could finish Ryuukei jumped up and stabbed the closing gash. The wall stopped healing and a small piece crumbled away, big enough for a large person to fit. As Ryuukei fell back down he re-sheathed his sword.

"Too easy," said Ryuukei. "How did you know you could do that?" asked Inase. "Or better yet why?" asked Hayai. "Now, just in case my plan fails, there will be another wave of attack," Ryuukei said, "and that is all you need to know for now. Now it's time to return to the Soul Society, to get vengeance for whatever our reason. Just then a giant Hollow worm came out of the hole in the Wall and quicker than lightning, ate Inase. The worm thrashed around and just as quickly as it had come, had left.

"Inase!" screamed Naomi. "Damn!" said Ryuukei. Then Hissori, an Arrancar who never spoke, began to run towards the hole. But Ryuukei stopped him, "No, it's too late for him," he said. Hissori stepped back and took no other actions. His face was hidden under a hood to disguise his mask, though every one of the Exiles knew exactly what he was. "Let's keep moving," said Ryuukei, "We don't have time to mourn his untimely destruction." And so, the Exiles moved out into the sands of the Soul Society.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the distance a figure grew closer, it was the Rukon Districts of the Soul Society. Ryuukei and the Exiles were growing anxious, for beyond the Rukon Districts lay their ultimate goal, the Seireitei. "Let's take a break, we could all used some rest," Naomi said. "Agreed," said Ryuukei, "once we get some rest, we'll be even more prepared for tomorrow's fight." "But we're so close!" exclaimed Jasmine. "The sun is about to set and that is when the Seireitei is most alert, also we're tired of traveling, not to mention we need more time to pass," Ryuukei said. "Why do we need more time?" asked Hayai. "I'll tell you tomorrow," Ryuukei replied. That night the Exiles slept lightly and dreamt of taking their revenge.

In the morning the Exiles readied their zanpaktou and headed out. They were headed threw the South Rukon District, and Hanging Dog. They made their way through the maze of buildings and shacks without rush or hurry, but still trying to hold back their excitement. As the Exiles walked, Ryuukei saw a group of merchants and children. This reminded him of something important, "Once we break in nobody besides our targets is to be hurt, except if they get in your way" he said. "Fine," said Hayai. And Hissori nodded as well. About an hour later they had reached the entrance to the Seireitei, which was completely wide open. But as they approached, giant slats came from the sky to create a barrier between the Exiles and their destination.

"So now will you tell us what's going on?" asked Jasmine. "And why we had to wait until today to invade?" asked Hayai. "Yes," said Ryuukei, "You see we went the Wall in the desert for two reasons. The first is because that Wall is made of the same material as the wall in front of you here, and I had to know if I would be able to break through. The second is that with the hole I made in the Wall, it means that even if we fail there will be another wave of Hollows to pick up where we leave off. And we had to wait a day before attacking because striking a hole in the desert Wall took more energy out of me than I realized until recently."

"That's fascinating," said a familiar voice. All of the Exiles looked up in astonishment to see Inase Otaku sitting on top of the wall with a big smirk on his face. "Miss me?" he asked sarcastically. "What took you so long?" asked Ryuukei, also with a smile on. "Getting out of that worm's stomach took longer than I initially calculated," Inase said as he pushed up his glasses. "Well, glad to see you could make it," Ryuukei said. "WAIT ONE MOMENT!" Jasmine screamed, "you knew he wasn't dead all along!?" "Of course, I've known Inase better than anyone else," Ryuukei explained, "and he's not the kind of person to be beaten by some over-sized fish bait." So now, with all the members of the Exiles back to gathered back together, Ryuukei had one last thing to say. "Now, when the wall is broken we will split up to find our targets," he said, "We will make the Seireitei remember who we are and regret ever banishing us!"

And with those last words, Ryuukei stepped forward, drew his sword and stabbed at the wall with tremendous force. This power created a giant hole five times the size of the one in the desert. All the Exiles took turns going through the break in the wall, until only Ryuukei remained. "I'm coming for you Yamamoto, time to see your grandson once again!" and he took a flying leap into the Seireitei.

Sirens were blaring all over the Seireitei, and swarms of hell butterflies floated to every Soul Reaper to let them know of the intruders. An emergency Captain's meeting was called. "What IS going?" asked Captain Kurotsuchi, "you interrupted a very important autopsy, now I'm not sure if the patient will survive." "We have ryoka in our midst," Captain Yamamoto proclaimed, "None of them are to be taken lightly." "What will we do?" asked Captain Kyoraku. "Your orders are to wait at your post until assistance is needed; this captain's meeting is adjourned." And with that Captain Yamamoto stamped his staff to the ground and the captain's meeting was over.

Down in the Seireitei, Inase Otaku flash stepped his way to the Department of Research and Development. "Those fools will rue the day they got rid of me!" he muttered to himself. As he made his way, he remembered how he was the lieutenant of squad 12. He and the current Captain had different beliefs, these different beliefs lead to treason within the Department. During the rebellion, Inase was defeated by the Captain and was banished from the Soul Society. "I will have my revenge!" he yelled to himself.

The entrance looked exactly the same as he remembered. The sign hanging above the door yawned tiredly, and then looked down with its three red eyes. As soon as it saw Inase, it let out a horrible wail. "That's enough of that," Inase said, "That shriek is hurting my head!" With those words he drew his zanpaktou and slashed at the sign vigorously, cutting the sign into tiny pieces. He looked down to see one of the sign's eyeballs still looking at him, he bent down and picked it up. "This could come in handy," Inase said inspecting the red pupil. He then put it in his pocket and entered through the door to the Department of Research and Development. As soon he stepped into the building over a hundred thin lasers shot from every angle. Most of the lasers focused on Inase, but some just moved around aimlessly. "Ha, you think a bunch of pretty red lights are going to stop me!?" Inase yelled to nobody. He then preceded to jump and flash step his through the open spots in the lasers. But something happened, some of the lasers managed to skim Inase. These aren't just randomly moving, they're strategically placed to make sure there's no escape! "DANGEROUS pretty little lights!" Inase said amusingly. He landed at the end of the hall where the lasers couldn't seem to reach. "You need to update your security system," Inase said looking straight into the camera in the corner, "though you did manage to ruin my desert robes." And with that he threw off his singed and tattered robes revealing what he actually looked like.

His hair hung at medium length, it was white with random streaks of grey, black, purple, and yellow. His eyes were silver, like a mirror reflecting everything they saw. He looked around 25 years old, and stood at around 5' 11". Inase had a burn mark on his upper left arm from his failed attempt to overthrow the current captain. The left sleeve of his Soul Reaper garments had been ripped off and sewn onto the other side, showing the burn mark and hiding his other hand.

Inase walked down a disturbingly quiet hallway. "All the researchers have probably been moved to the secret basements," he said. He arrived at a large door, and pushed it open without care for whatever was behind it. As soon as the door was open enough for Inase to get through, more lasers shot from unknown positions to stop him. He dodged each one with ease now that he wasn't weighed down with his desert robes. When he landed, all the lasers stopped their assault and disappeared. "I didn't expect you to get in so easily," said an all too familiar voice, "then again I'd expect nothing less from my FORMER lieutenant." Inase stood up and turned around over by the door from which he had entered. There stood the captain for Squad 12, Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"I've been looking for you," said Inase, "now die!" With that remark, he drew his sword and muttered, "Redefine the world, Keisanki!" Immediately after that, his sword bent and twisted until it was no longer a sword. Instead the weapon was much like a paddle, only with buttons on one side, and above the buttons was a thin screen. At the end of the paddle, there was a short blade to strike enemies. Inase held it high in the air then lowered it to point directly at the Captain of squad 12. "This time, it will be different," he said. Captain Kurotshuchi didn't draw his sword at all; instead he raised his finger and simply said, "Get him." From the shadows, a young girl with black hair appeared and grabbed Inase. "Good work Nemu, now dispose of him," said Captain Kurotshuchi. Nemu's hand began to spin like a drill, "I see he didn't have time to find a lieutenant, so he made one instead," said Inase. "I wonder, what is the possibility that you simply fell to pieces?" With that question the bar on the paddle began to ring and glow, it came up with a bunch of different figures and symbols. "Ah," he said, "It's more possible than I thought." And he reached over with his thumb and pressed on of the buttons, and then all of a sudden Nemu's body fell apart. First her arms, then her legs and finally her head; there was no blood or organs, only parts. "Now where were we?" Inase asked

Up on top of Soukyoku Hill, the sky darkened and lightning struck. The air above the ground split open in a violent rip. Out of the grey swirl, two men and two women appeared. One male was tall wearing white robes, with wild blue hair and a jaw bone on his right cheek. The other male was shorter in his white robes, with black hair and tear lines running down his face. One of the girls was next to the black haired man; she was small with sliver hair down to her knees held in a pony tail and bang to her shoulders. The other girl was next to the man with the blue hair; she was considerably shorter with light purple hair down to the middle of her back, and cat ears on her head. They stepped out and studied the landscape, the Espada had arrived!


End file.
